Szlachetne serce
by colirya
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Za autorką: Doktor słyszy, że Donnie śni się koszmar. Kiedy się budzi, przeprowadzają rozmowę na temat poczucia własnej wartości i tego, co sprawia, że ktoś jest wyjątkowy.


_Kolejne tłumaczenie. W ramach odpoczynku przenoszę się na tę chwilę do fandomu Doctora Who, o ._

* * *

**Tytuł oryginalny:** A Noble Heart (/s/7527106/1/A–Noble–Heart)

**Autor:** WickedForGood13 (/u/2508872/WickedForGood13)

**Tłumacz:** colirya

* * *

„**Szlachetne serce"**

Doktor krążył po TARDIS, tak, jak zwykł to robić, gdy chciał opóźnić pójście do łóżka. Pomijając niski, uspokajający szum TARDIS, dookoła panowała cisza. Nagle jednak została ona przerwana przez przenikliwe zawodzenie. Doktor od razu rzucił się w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk, wprost do sypialni Donny. Bez żadnego namysłu wtargnął do pokoju, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Od razu dostrzegł Donnę pogrążoną w, co było oczywiste, koszmarze.

– Nie! – jęczała, plątając się w swoich prześcieradłach, całkowicie zlana potem.

Zachowując ostrożność, by jej nie przestraszyć w razie, gdyby się nagle obudziła, Doktor przysiadł na skraju jej materaca. Już miał sięgnąć ku jej ramionom, by ją uspokoić, gdy usłyszał kolejne słowa.

– Nie waż się go tknąć. Weź mnie w zamian. Jego życie jest warte więcej, niż moje kiedykolwiek będzie.

To sprawiło, że podjął decyzję. Usłyszawszy jak lekceważąco Donna mówiła o sobie– nie ważne, kto był jej towarzyszem we śnie – przytrzymał jej ręce, starając się jednocześnie ją obudzić.

– Donna – zawołał. – Donna, obudź się.

Otworzyła nagle oczy, rozglądając się na boki, badając swoje otoczenie. Gdy tylko zobaczyła, kto z taką troską się nad nią pochyla, zamknęła oczy, wstrzymując jednocześnie oddech. Próbowała zablokować obrazy, które jeszcze przed momentem widziała oczami wyobraźni.

Przekonawszy się, że wszystko było już w porządku – przynajmniej pod względem fizycznym – Doktor puścił jej ręce, pozwalając im opaść na chwilę bezużytecznie na własne kolana.

– Przepraszam – wyszeptała, czując przeciągającą się ciszę.

Poderwał głowę do góry, słysząc, ze wszystkich rzeczy, przeprosiny.

– Co? – zapytał, a potem szybko kontynuował. – Nie bądź niepoważna, nie masz za co przepraszać.

Ponownie zapadła ciężka cisza. W końcu jednak Doktor odezwał się delikatnym tonem.

– Jestem tu, jeżeli chcesz porozmawiać, Donna. Uwierz mi, wiem, jak potężny wpływ na psychikę mogą mieć sny i wiem, jak bardzo pomaga podzielenie się nimi z inną osobą. Wykorzystaj ten moment, Donna. Wiele razy potrzebowałem kogoś, by i tak musieć zmierzyć się z tym samemu.

Donna usiadła, podciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej i oplatając kostki dłońmi. Wzięła drżący oddech.

– Nie pamiętam szczegółów... Czy to nie zabawna sprawa, jeśli chodzi o sny? Ale pamiętam, że byłeś w niebezpieczeństwie i nie mogłam nic zrobić... Tylko zaoferować zamianę miejsc.

– Dlaczego miałabyś zrobić coś takiego? Obojętnie czy to w śnie czy w rzeczywistości? – zapytał Doktor, przerażony, że ktoś byłby w stanie poświęcić dla niego własne życie.

– Czy masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie co znaczysz dla mnie i całej reszty świata, Doktorze? – odparła z łatwością. – Tak długo, jak żyjesz, cały wszechświat jest bezpieczny. I moim zadaniem, jako twojego towarzysza, jest dopilnowanie byś pozostał bezpieczny. Bez znaczenia, czy chodzi o znalezienie ci banana o trzeciej nad ranem czy o poświęcenie się za ciebie, i tak bym to zrobiła, byś mógł kontynuować swoją pracę i ponownie uratować ludzkość.

Doktor spoglądał na nią z podziwem przed długą chwilę. W końcu jednak dotarło do niego, że powinien zareagować na jej słowa oddania. Objął ją ramionami i mocno przytulił.

– Och, Donna – mruknął jej do ucha. – Moja dzielna, szlachetna Donna... Tylko ty... – Głos mu się załamał.

Donna równie mocno odwzajemniła uścisk.

– Doktorze – wyszeptała – nigdy nie wątp, że jesteś wart miłości, mojej czy też innych ludzi. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Tak, czasami się zapominasz, ale zawsze masz dobre intencje i to jest najważniejsze. Proszę, zapamiętaj to.

– Zapamiętam, obiecuję – powiedział. – Ale musisz obiecać mi coś w zamian.

Spojrzała na niego, pokazując, by kontynuował.

– Musisz mi przysiąc, że spróbujesz myśleć o sobie lepiej. Starczy już tego deprecjonowania siebie. Od teraz chcę słyszeć tylko dobre rzeczy wychodzące z twoich ust. Możesz mi to obiecać?

Oparła głowę na jego piersi, wzdychając ciężko.

– Nie wiem, Doktorze. Nigdy nie czułam się ze sobą dobrze. Moja mama... – zaczęła łkać.

Doktor zarząc masować uspokajająco jej plecy, mrucząc nonsensowne rzeczy wprost do jej ucha.

– Mama zawsze była wobec mnie krytyczna, więc i ja zaczęłam taka być wobec siebie. Nigdy nie czułam się wystarczająco dobra dla kogokolwiek. Nawet teraz... – ucichła, jakby nie była pewna, co chciała lub próbowała powiedzieć.

Doktor po prostu ją trzymał, przerażony jej samooceną. Jak jedna osoba – jeden człowiek – mógł czuć to wszystko i nie eksplodować? Donna Noble nigdy nie przestawała go zadziwiać.

– Donna, chcę żebyć mnie uważnie posłuchała – odezwał się poważnym tonem. – Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił. Prawdopodobnie zginąłbym już wielokrotnie, gdybyś nie była tu, by mnie zachęcić lub powstrzymać. Jesteś niesamowitą osobą, jesteś słodka, miła i zabawna... Podróżowanie z tobą jest dla mnie zaszczytem. Zapomnij o tych wszystkich bzdurach, o których mówiła ci mama. Co ona wie? Posłuchaj, jesteś warta miłości mojej i każdego innego, tak jak mówisz, że i ja jestem. Gdybyś kiedykolwiek znalazła się w kłopotach, to walkę o ciebie lub obok ciebie uznałbym za niezwykły przywilej.

Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, Donna rzuciła się na Doktora, zwalając ich oboje z łóżka wprost na podłogę.

– Dziękuję, Doktorze – wymamrotała, prawie całkowicie niezrozumiale. – Do dzisiaj nigdy nie wierzyłam, że jestem warta czyjegokolwiek czasu.

– Cóż, mam zamiar ci częściej o tym przypominać – zapewnił ją. – A teraz wracaj do łóżka.

Otulił ją kołdrą, tak, jak zrobiłby to w przypadku własnej córki. Była to dziwna myśl, biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, ale jednocześnie pasowała idealnie. Byli przyjaciółmi, a gdyby miał mieć znowu dzieci, to chciałby być dla nich kimś więcej niż ich ojcem. Chciałby być ich przyjacielem.

– Dobranoc, Donna – wyszeptał, pochylając się, by pocałować ją w czoło. – Przyjemnych snów.

Odwrócił się, by wyjść, przystanął jednak w drzwiach, by raz jeszcze spojrzeć z uznaniem na śpiącą kobietę – szlachetną osobę ze szlachetnym sercem.


End file.
